Ancient Athens
NOTE: ONLY ANCIENT ATHES PART 1 IS OUT CURRENTLY. WE ARE WORKING ON PART 2 Ancient Athens is the 4th fanmade world by EpicSwiki in Plants Vs Zombies 2: It's about time. This world has pillars on the ground. Each pillar has 30 health, and can be instantly destroyed by Hedge Hammers. Greek Zombies, Greek Coneheads, and Greek Bucketheads can pick up Pillars and carry them. The pillars will drop if the zombie carrying it is defeated. The premium plant tied to part 1 of this world is Thunder Pea Created by EpicSWiki Appearance Info This area has pillars, which can be picked up by certain zombies, or destroyed by either taking 30 normal damage shots or being hit with a hedge hammer. This world's brain buster is called temple trouble. In temple trouble, if 2 pillars are in the same column, the will connect to make a temple. from which zombies can emerge from. There are more Pillar zombies in these levels. Sun: Sun falls at an average rate. Start with 50 sun. Plants: Always bring a hedge hammer for the pillars. Other than that, use your own strategy. New Plants: *Hedge Hammer *Mini Pea Band *Iron Reed New Zombies: *Greek Zombie http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Zombie *Greek Conehead http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Conehead_Zombie *Greek Buckethead http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Buckethead_Zombie *Battle Horn Zombie *Pillar Zombies *Warrior Zombie *Zomban Horse *Artemis Zombie *Oracle Imp http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Imp *Toga Gargantuar http://plantsvszombies.wikia.com/wiki/Gargantuar Last Line of Defense: White lawnmowers with olive branches on top Crazy Dave's Speech: BEFORE DAY 1 *Dave: I see pretty temples! *Penny: Welcome to Greece! Specifically, Ancient Athens! *Dave: I wonder if we will see a god? BEFORE DAY 5 *Penny: I sense a magical presence here... *Dave: Be careful if 2 pillars are in the same column! Otherwise, there will be some temple trouble! BEFORE DAY 12 *Penny: Artemis Zombies incoming! They shoot incredibly shiny arrows! *Dave: I knew I'd see a god! *Penny: I heard that Iron reeds are their weakness, although I'm not sure how yet... BEFORE DAY 16 *Zomboss: It seems best to the demos that you deliver your brains to us! *Penny: Why am I always voted against? Levels/Days: LAYOUT: Day - Type - Reward *Day 1 - Normal - Hedge Hammer *Day 2 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 3 - Special Delivery - Gift *Day 4 - Normal - Money Bag *Day 5 - Temple Trouble- Money Bag *Day 6 - Objectives (Never have more than 15 plants!) - Gift *Day 7 - Locked and Loaded - Mini Peas *Day 8 - Some Plants Chosen (Mini Peas, Hedge hammer, Coconut Cannon) - Upgrade (Additional Seed Slot) *Day 9 - Normal - Gift *Day 10 - Save our Seeds (Oak Hammer) - Money Bag *Day 11 - Last Stand - Iron Reed *Day 12 - Some plant chosen (Iron Reed) - Money Bag *Day 13 - Objectives (Don't plant on Dave's mold colonies!) - World Key *Day 14 - Special Delivery - Gift *Day 15 - Locked and Loaded - Piece of Pottery with words inscribed. *Day 16 - GARGANTUAR - World Key New Achievements: LAYOUT: Name - Objective - Image *Triumph the Toga - Complete Ancient Athens Day 16 - Toga Gargantuar's Head *Arrow to the reed - Have 5 different arrows in one Iron Reed - Iron reed's final degrade with 5 arrows in it *The Zomban war - Destroy a Zomban Horse with a cherry bomb - A broken Zomban Horse *Peashooter Power! - Have the mini peas in all 5 rows! - Mini Peas with their plant food effect *Pointless Hammer - Hit a Pillar with a hedge hammer when it only has 1 health left! - Hedge hammer crying *Bow Battle - Defeat an Artemis Zombie with an arrow from Bow 'n' twig - Artemis Zombie's head Category:Areas Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Areas